


head in the clouds

by 180cm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Clouds, M/M, Making Out, idk - Freeform, this is mainly ten and then jungwoo here and there, yuta is there for one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/180cm/pseuds/180cm
Summary: Ten and Jungwoo make out at a party.





	head in the clouds

Ten was pushed back into the cold wall of the bathroom, Jungwoo’s body pressed hard against his, his hands touching every piece of exposed skin he could find and slipping under Ten’s thin black t-shirt when he couldn’t get enough. Their lips crashed against each other’s, mouths working together sloppily, trying to gain control of the kiss. Ten worked his hands into Jungwoo’s hair, entangling his nimble fingers into the soft hairs at the back of his neck and tugging down. Jungwoo let out a moan of pleasure at the sudden tug, his grip on Ten’s waist tightening in response, nails digging into the smooth flesh causing Ten to express his pleasure with a satisfied groan of his own. 

Jungwoo’s neck was starting to hurt from the prolonged incline, Ten’s gentle rubbing of the area doing nothing to help, instead riling him up even more. He slipped his hands down to the smaller boy’s hips, grip tight, and started walking them backwards in what he hoped was the direction of the bathroom counter. Laughter escaped through their locked lips as Ten tripped over the rug in the middle of the room and crashed into Jungwoo’s chest, slamming him against the counter. That was going to hurt tomorrow. 

Jungwoo switched their positions, Ten’s back arching as Jungwoo leaned down over him still in a liplock while he helped Ten hoist himself up on the counter, his legs separating to let Jungwoo slip his body in the empty space before closing around his firm thighs. Now at eye level, Jungwoo detached their lips, Ten chasing after them with closed eyes until Jungwoo put his fingers against them, causing Ten to open his eyes and gaze into the honey coloured sky reflected in Jungwoo’s eyes as they caught their breaths. 

Jungwoo didn’t spend too long engaged in the staring contest as he replaced his fingers with his lips once again, placing a small kiss on them before moving to kiss along his jaw and down to his, kissing and sucking lightly as the sensitive skin just under his jaw. Ten gasped, angling his head back and to the side to allow Jungwoo easier access, fingers clawing tighter at his hair. 

After a few moments of Jungwoo kissing along his neck, Ten used his hair to guide him back to his mouth, kissing him hungrily and biting on his lower lip. He smiled when Jungwoo let out a small whine, pressing his lips back onto Ten’s and moving them together fluidly. 

Jungwoo was slipping his hands back under Ten’s shirt when a loud thump sounded from outside the door and was shortly followed by a row of anger knocks. Ten groaned, grabbing the soap dispensers from next to him to chuck at the door. Jungwoo chuckled at the childish act, reluctantly detaching himself from Ten’s body which drew another whine from him. He sauntered over to the door and opened it to reveal a pissed off Yuta demanding they take Doyoung home before pushing past him and throwing up into the toilet. 

Ten jumped off of the counter and exited the bathroom with a disgusted, irritated look on his face at Yuta. he grabbed Jungwoo’s wrist as he passed him and the boy followed behind him as they navigated through the crowds of horny students to find a soaking wet Doyoung sat on the couch, sour expression turning into an intense glare as they appeared in front of him. Doyoung stood up, crossing his arms and storming off outside, leaving a trail of dripping water behind him. Ten sighed in disappointment, furious at how his night was ending. He set off to follow Doyoung before they lost sight of him, Jungwoo trailing behind him, their hands still entwined.

☁

The headache was expected. Ten pulled himself into a sitting position and rummaged through his bedside drawer for some aspirin, downing it with the water he always kept on the small table. He rubbed a sore spot on his head and groaned, allowing himself to fall back on his bed and try to sleep more.

He was dreaming, almost. He was in his bed but he could see himself floating on a white, fluffy cloud - so, _so_ soft - blue skies bright around him. He wasn’t alone though. There was that hot bartender from the other night on a cloud next to him, passing by disappointingly fast; Taeyong passing out from stress, _so fun_ ; the pool incident from last night bringing him all the joy and none of the fear; Jungwoo smiling on a far away cloud, getting closer and closer and- 

His eyes shot open; images of the previous night taking over his thoughts. _Fuck_. 

 

Ten was going to ignore it and in extension Jungwoo. _Last night? It didn’t happen_. He ordered food and ignored all the notifications popping up on his phone until the delivery boy called. He then proceeded to spent ten minutes ranting to Jaehyun, however, about how he was a horrible human being who never did anything right and ruined everything he touched, throwing his phone to the side after reading Jaehyun’s oh so thoughtful reply of: **ha ha**. 

Ten got a text from the delivery boy saying he was outside, which would be weird if this didn’t happen every time he ordered from this place, he took a deep breath before exhaling loudly and exiting his room, his best fake smile plastered on his tired face. 

The delivery boy was pissed he had to wait too long but Ten fixed that little problem by slamming the door on his face after he handed him his food. He’ll apologise at dinner next week. 

On his way back to his room, because he’s so smart, he decided to stop by the kitchen to pick up some fresh (week old) pomegranate juice to wash down the oils in his food, _gotta be healthy, amiright_ , and because he had such great luck, his roommate just had to be standing by the stove, making breakfast for himself and while he was at it the whole building it seemed - Ten wasted his money ordering food, he should have checked the kitchen first. 

He did try to leave as soon as he saw Doyoung but the thing about Doyoung was that he knew things. Ten didn’t know how to explain it and didn’t want to think too deeply about it, he was just glad he knew when his packages arrived so he could stay home and collect it and didn’t have to make the 45 minute journey to the post collection office to pick it up when he missed the delivery. 

“Hey, Ten,” Doyoung said, reaching out to grab some herbs from the counter next to him, back still facing Ten who was standing super still, trying not to make any noise and give himself away. “Want some breakfast?” 

“No, thanks, I’m alright,” he said after clearing his throat. “Just ordered some food so, uh, I’m okay.” 

He showed himself the meaning of haste as he scuttled to the fridge and retrieved his Not-Worth-It pomegranate juice. 

“So, uh, see ya…” he said to Doyoung’s back - _what did Doyoung look like?_ \- as he headed towards the door, so close to his escape. 

“Oh, sure, yeah. Have fun,” he said replied, dismissively, and then- 

“JUNGWOO, BREAKFAST!” Doyoung screamed, finally turning around to plate the food. 

_Oh, shit._

Ten, eyes wide open, quickened his pace and hurried out of the kitchen. He was almost, _almost_ in his room when Junwoo emerged from the next room, wearing one of Doyoung’s old sleep shirts and hair all messy. It was safe to say Ten had a heart attack when he saw Jungwoo. 

“Oh, hi Ten,” Jungwoo said all cheery and smiley, _ugh its morning dude, be a little less happy_. 

“Jungwoo, so great to see you,” _absolutely delightful_ , he thought, fake smile present again. “Wild night, huh,” he asked, looking over his appearance again, nice legs, as he leaned coolly against the wall, bumping his head onto the switch and turning off the hallway lights and leaving them in darkness. _So cool… so familiar…_

“Sorry,” he said, turning the lights back on. 

Jungwoo laughed and scratched the back of his head. “It’s alright. And yeah pretty wild, I’m assuming. Can’t really remember anything after the pool incident…” he trailed off, walking past Ten into the kitchen and leaving him stranded outside his bedroom feeling… _sad?_

 

Ten spent the rest of his day locked in his room, thankful that he had ordered enough food to keep him fed through lunch and dinner. 

It was all fun and games, binging Grey’s Anatomy again until he remembered the five interviews he had over the next couple of days that he still needed to prepare for and got on that asap. 

 

Ten had a busy week, barely getting any time to himself but he was thankful for that as he got a lot of work done. He laughed disbelievingly when he learned that apparently, people did this every day. _Wow._

He also liked to believe that he was acting normal around Jungwoo again but continued stuttering and, one time literally fell on his face, when they bump into each other in the hallway. _Seriously, did Jungwoo not have a house of his own?_

During these encounters, Ten discovered that, yep, Jungwoo really could not remember anything after the tragic pool incident and therefore forced himself to forget too because he really did not like the pain that rose in his chest every time he saw Jungwoo smile at him as he passed by his room. _It’s whatever_ , he tells himself before falling into a binge-watching session, responsibilities forgotten once again.

☁

The clouds were suffocating him with his memories. Every moment he had witnessed of Jungwoo flashed before him in succession. Every smile he ever received from the boy, every sparkle of his eye that he caught was curated and preserved in his cloud gallery.

Sleep was worse torture for him than his stuttering reality.

☁

“Hey Ten!” Jungwoo sang as he stationed himself next to Ten on the couch. Ten shifted, aggressively bouncing his foot on the floor until Jungwoo gave him a weird stare and he instead cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Whatcha doin’?”

 _What is Ten doing?_ “Just… chillin’, y’know…” he said, taking a nervous sip from his drink.

Jungwoo’s brows furrowed, he did not know. “O-okay…” he said, moving so he was facing Ten. Ten didn’t look at him, eyes trained on a spot on the wall - _was that stain always there?_ “Wanna go see a movie? Tickets are half price today and we haven’t hung out in ages, it sucks,” he exaggerated a whine. 

Ten pondered. Sitting in a dark room for hours with Jungwoo would usually be a fun occasion, their movie dates were hilarious - ruining other moviegoers’ experience was one of his favourite things - but in light of recent events, Ten didn’t feel like it would be that fun. 

So his plan was to say no. _Nope, not happening, buddy._ But when he finally managed to look at Jungwoo and seeing the hopeful gaze fixed on his face had him changing his mind without a second thought. “Sure!” The smile was hurting his face. 

 

The half-price movie that day would not have been his first pick or his second or any pick at all, he would have rather gone back home it if were up to him but it wasn't and he secretly didn’t want to stop spending time with Jungwoo who was excited and unable to keep still while they waited in the popcorn line. 

It had started out okay, boy meets girl on vacation somewhere in Europe and they spend the day sightseeing and messing with the other tourists and locals and kissing in front of her hotel. But then the girl invites the boy in and the boy agrees. What happens next can only be described as the disastrous act of heterosexual intercourse. Ten has to look away as the girl gets fucked against the wall, so close to the bed but apparently, their situation was too urgent so they couldn’t take the remaining two steps to the bed and be nasty on a soft surface. He stares at Jungwoo who’s so engrossed in the story, eyebrows raised and mouth forming an ‘o’ shape as the horrifying acts continue. 

The rest of the movie goes on with only one more sex scene, thankfully, as life happens and the two main characters fight and make up and live happily ever after. Jungwoo was invested from the start, smiling happily when boy and girl got their happy ending. 

When the movie ended, they sat in their seats, Jungwoo finishing all the popcorn. He went to take a sip of his drink but was met with slurping sounds and he sucked at nothing, Ten would have offered him his own drink if he didn’t already know that he had stolen it after his own drink had finished. Jungwoo’s eyebrows furrowed, a sad pout taking over his face which was what prompted Ten to buy him dinner, however, he was barely able to talk to him throughout the meal, almost choking multiple times. _The usual, haha._

☁

Ten was on the cloud again. It was just as soft and fluffy as he remembered; the white puffs disappearing between his fingers when he closed his hands around them. There were more clouds around him now though, the air below him covered by the cotton candy entity and the sky above was dark and murky. Stars lined the onyx canvas above him, twinkling every now and then, smiling at him.

Ten closed his eyes as he lay down on the cloud, melting into its nothingness. He was floating, flying, suspended in the air. When he blinked his eyes open, the clouds had been replaced by the bleached sky. Everything was so white, shades of pale ivory and pearls overlapping on the snowy backdrop of the clouds. 

Ten could easily say he was in heaven. Especially when he saw Jungwoo soaring towards him, sparkling smile present as always. He was glowing, albescent light glowing from his body outward and mixing with the milky hues of the clouds around them. 

Ten watched him move closer, his vision becoming clearer the closer Jungwoo got to him. He was in standing in front of him in an instant, staring soulfully, wantingly. Ten stared back. 

They stood like that, suspended, gazes fixed upon each other, waiting. 

After what felt like an eternity in the blank space, Jungwoo made the first move. He lifted his hand up to Ten’s jaw, stroking it agonisingly slow, moving from his chin to his ear as his hand slid down to his neck and around the back of his neck, pulling his head forward, towards him. 

Ten’s eyes slid shut once as he let himself be guided forward, a small shiver running down his spine. He could feel Jungwoo’s breath on his face, becoming warmer the closer they got until he could feel it against his lips. Their lips were less than a hair's breadth apart, brushing together gently as they breathed heavily. His eyes fluttered shut once again as he snaked an arm around his waist and pushed up slightly to close the remaining distance between them to meet Jungwoo’s lips fully.

☁

_Nope._

☁

Ten was starting to think that Jungwoo had been evicted from his apartment and instead of finding a new place he just decided to move into Doyoung’s room, and in turn was everywhere Ten went.

For example, the other day Ten was innocently fixing his hair, reflection blurred in the foggy mirror. Believing he was alone, he remembers locking the door, he does, he started flexing and posing because why not. He wiped a stripe on the mirror and turned around to check out his ass and the bruise that had appeared out of nowhere two days ago. Nodding, yep, he turned his face away from the mirror, the crick in his neck intensifying the longer he had his head turned. What he did not expect to see was a smirking Jungwoo standing in front of him, arms crossed against his chest and his shoulder leaning against the door, which Ten was sure he locked before he showered. 

Suddenly aware that his junk was in full display - and Jungwoo’s eyes making their way down his body - Ten shrieked in surprised and dashed towards the towel rack where he had slung his robe. He quickly put it on and coughed into his hand. 

“Jungwoo, hi,” he said calmly but cringing mentally. 

Jungwoo just smiled in amusement and started moving towards the sink where Ten stood just seconds ago to wash his hands. He didn’t say anything, just dried his hands and started heading back out into the hallway, pausing briefly in the doorway to look Ten in the eyes. He was staring him down with an evil glint in his eyes. Ten tapped his foot on the floor and scratching at the back of his neck, agitated. 

“Dinner is ready,” and with that he was off, the smirk so, so, clear on his face. 

Ten wanted to scream but waited until he was back in his room and dressed before throwing himself onto his bed, head buried in his pillow and screaming before he had to go eat dinner with his roommate and… roommate as if Jungwoo hadn’t just seen (and smirked at) his dick. 

Dinner was quite that night. Doyoung made small talk about the weather - not that Ten would know anything about it, he hadn’t left his apartment in days - and Jungwoo replying to his questions about his day while side eyeing Ten. 

When Ten had completed his social interaction for the day and was finally allowed to return to his room, he couldn’t be happier. And because Ten couldn’t go a single day without fucking up at least once, he decided to treat himself to ice cream knowing that his fucks for the day had already happened and were so major he needed some compensation. His mistake was that he had forgotten Jungwoo had gone to get more snacks just before Ten had managed to escape. He seemed to forget that snacks usually resided in the kitchen. 

He skipped over to the fridge and took out a carton of pistachio ice cream and turned to grab a spoon from the drawer but smacked into someone’s, _Jungwoo’s_ , chest and almost dropped his ice cream. 

“Fuck,” he exclaimed, raising his hand that wasn’t holding the ice cream up to rub at his nose. 

“Shit, are you okay?” Jungwoo asked, concern replacing the smile on his face. 

Ten continued rubbing as he looked up at the boy in front of him. He looked so sad and worried and Ten wanted to melt. If he didn’t then his ice cream definitely would. 

He nodded. 

“Sorry,” Jungwoo said, taking a step closer to him, eyes locked on Ten’s. For every step Jungwoo took forward, Ten took two steps in the opposite direction until his back met the cold metal of the fridge, he was trapped. 

He laughed nervously. Jungwoo was in his space, the ice cream was the only thing keeping their bodies from touching. 

Jungwoo brought his hand to Ten’s nose, tenderly rubbing over the space next to Ten’s fingers who abruptly dropped his hand when he felt Jungwoo’s brush against his own. That brought a sly smile to Jungwoo’s face. He continued rubbing over the space previously occupied by Ten’s fingers, soothing the hurt skin while leaning down to Ten’s ear, hot breath sending involuntary tingles down his spine. Ten suppressed a shiver, causing Jungwoo to chuckle slightly, right into his ear. 

_“Sorry…”_ he whispered, lips brushing over his ear ever so slightly. 

He straightened up, smiling cutely, _innocently_ , as he withdrew his hand from Ten’s nose and whirled around and out of the kitchen, leaving Ten still speechless and staring in wonder. 

_Wow, okay, fuck you._

☁

The cloud was back. Ten squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to wake up. When he opened them, Jungwoo was beaming down at him, eyes sparkling with intent. He moved closer until he was on the same cloud as Ten, invading his space. Ten allowed him to hold his hand, long fingers entwining with his smaller ones. He turned them around, inspecting, tracing along every line of his palm with his free hand before turning their joined hands over and doing the same with the protruding veins of the back of his hands, moving higher and circling his fingers around Ten’s thin wrist. He slowly brought it up to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on them, then another on his palm, his wrist, all the way up to his mouth where their lips met again, Jungwoo’s other hand slipping around Ten’s neck and rubbing a thumb over his cheek as they deepened the kiss.

☁

Jungwoo remembered. Ten was sure of it, they had drunk the same amount of alcohol and shared the one joint Kun had shoved into Ten’s back pocket at the start of the night - if Ten could remember with his shitty, unreliable memory then Jungwoo can too, he _does_. How could he not remember with how he’s been behaving, whispering suggestive things in Ten’s ear every time they interacted. Ten actually stopped and walked in the opposite direction when he saw Jungwoo on one of his rare outings, not ready for the mental torture waiting for him or the fluttering of his heart upon seeing Jungwoo’s face so close to his and wondering how his lips would feel against his own outside of his dreams.

 _Nope, sorry._

Ten shook the dangerous thoughts out of his head. He was currently hiding in Taeyong and Jaehyun’s apartment while they were out, splayed out on the couch and eating grapes - which he had recently taken a slow liking to - from a bowl resting on his stomach as he watched more Grey’s Anatomy. Somewhere between a fire and a surgery, he fell into a dreamless - _cloudless_ \- sleep. 

 

 _“That’s fucking hilarious- push one of epi...”_

He could hear voices around him, distorted and unclear in sleepy haze. There was a cool breeze hovering over his face, sending a shiver down his spine as the air worked its way to the back of his neck. Ten sighed in contentment, smiling as he stretched his arms before slowly opening his eyes. 

Jungwoo knelt down beside his head, staring down at him and smiling in amusement. 

Ten was frozen, lost in the deep honey pools of Jungwoo’s eyes. Pink lips presenting the sweetest smile that only Jungwoo managed to pull of. He felt himself smiling back, eyes crinkling into crescents as he tried to match Jungwoo’s breathtaking smile. 

And breathtaking it was as Ten realised this was not one of his dreams and gasped, stumbling to sit upright and away from Jungwoo’s inquisitive gawking of his slumberous face. During his haste, he knocked down the bowl of grapes that was still somehow resting on his stomach, causing everyone in the room - _when did they get here_ \- to stare at him in displeasure. 

Ten started coughing vigorously, scrambling to the other side of the couch to grab the bottle of water on the side table and to also get his flustering body further away from Jungwoo. 

It didn’t work as Jungwoo followed and sat beside him, rubbing a hand gently up and down his back as he hurriedly drank every last drop of the water. Most of which ended up on the coffee table in front of him. It earned him a string of expletives from Taeyong as he ran over and grabbed a cloth from under the table, aggressively wiping it over Ten’s mess to save his precious table from staining. Jungwoo snickered quietly next to him. 

When he had finally composed himself, he spared a glance at Jungwoo who still had a hand pressed firmly to his back. He cleared his throat. 

“Hi,” he said, a general greeting to everyone in the room but purposely said quiet enough for just Jungwoo to hear. 

“Hi,” he said back, smile back to his general one that seemed to grace his face at all times, but spreading the longer Ten had his eyes on him. 

“Hi!” Taeyong piped in, sarcastically cheery. They looked down to see him on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, cleaning up the grapes that Ten had dropped. 

Ten felt a pang of guilt in his chest. “Oh, sorry, Tae…” he said, following Jungwoo in pulling his legs up on the couch to give Taeyong easier access to the grapes that had rolled under the couch. Jungwoo collected the stray grapes on the couch next to them and deposited them in the bowl in Taeyong’s hand before throwing himself back against the couch, turning his attention back to Ten who looked away, awkward smile on his face as his eyes darted around the room. 

 

Taeyong was muttering under his breath about how his friends didn’t respect his place of living, throwing everything everywhere, littering even if the bin was right in front of them. Ten rolled his eyes dramatically, getting up to get everyone a drink. When he came back, Taeyong and Jungwoo were situated on either side of the couch, he sighed, placing the tray of drinks in the middle of the table and grabbing the coasters Taeyong keeps on the bottom shelf of the coffee table while smiling at him pointedly before slumping down in the middle of the couch, avoiding being close to Jungwoo and Taeyong’s general dislike of him that evening. 

Upon seeing the drinks, Doyoung dragged Jaehyun over to the couch with a strong hand wrapped around his wrist before grabbing two bottles of beer and squeezing them both in the one person gap between Ten and Taeyong, pushing Ten along the couch, his back flush against Jungwoo’s chest who had turned to face them upon Doyoung’s arrival at the couch. 

He could feel Jungwoo’s breath on the back of his neck hitch as Doyoung pushed into him further, trying to find a comfortable position. Ten thought a comfortable position for him would be inside a grave as he shot daggers at Doyoung, partly distracted by the rise and fall of Jungwoo’s chest against his shoulders. 

Ten spent the rest of the night squished between Jungwoo and Doyoung, both of whom had too much to say to each other, Jungwoo often leaning over him to whisper into Doyoung’s ear. Ten laughed a lot, trying to focus on the movie they were supposed to be watching. He stared straight ahead at the screen, eyes focused on the characters though he occasionally caught glances of Jungwoo in his peripheral vision. Jungwoo was always looking at him. 

By the end of the movie, Ten was falling asleep again. He jumped awake when he felt Doyoung’s elbow connect with his ribs in his excited explanation of some shit he saw at the cafe earlier that day. He rubbed at his pained ribs with one hand while lightly rubbing away the sleep from eyes with his other hand. The ease of the action was suspicious. He glanced to his side and saw no Jungwoo. He felt a pang in his heart but quickly shook his head before any dangerous thoughts crept in and pushed himself off the couch to relieve the pressure building up on his bladder. 

He made his way to the bathroom, eyes closed, running his hand against the wall to guide him. He touched the bottom of the photo frame Jaehyun had hanging on the wall outside his room and knew he was close. Next door. 

There was a sudden loud crash as Ten made contact with something, hard and… familiar. 

“FUCK!” he yelled, waiting to hit the hard ground. It didn’t happen; Ten felt hands clutching at his shoulders, firm and unyielding. 

He apprehensively opened his eyes to see Jungwoo looming over him, concern etched across his usually soft features. The concern faded when he saw Ten was alright, mischief taking over instead. 

“Are you following me, Ten?” he asked, smirk ever present, as he helped Ten stand upright. His hands stayed clutching at his shoulders. 

“N-no,” Ten said, flustered and looking for an escape, as Jungwoo started walking forward, pushing Ten back against the wall, grip still tight on his shoulders. “Just going to the bathroom, ha ha…” He trailed off, scratching at the back of his neck, still avoiding Jungwoo’s watchful eyes. 

He grabbed Ten’s hand, entwining their fingers and turning it over to inspect each side. His other hand started moving upwards, cupping the side of his face, thumb running across his cheekbone before landing on his lower lip. 

Ten gulped and instinctively stuck his tongue out to wet his lips. Jungwoo leaned down in that moment to capture his lips in a kiss; his parted lips granting him free access into his mouth. 

He moved his lips languidly, waiting for Ten to catch up, then, when Ten started moving his own lips against his, Jungwoo increased the vigor, hungry for more. 

Ten freed his hand from Jungwoo’s hold, sliding his arms around Jungwoo’s neck to bring the boy closer. He inched up on his tiptoes, trying to get to the same height as Jungwoo who slipped an arm around his waist to hold him up, his other hand now occupying his silky, brown locks. 

They stayed in the hallway, broken photo frame lying at their feet, kissing, mouths moving habitually, in sync, and hands slipping under each other's shirts, only parting to catch their breath and smile at each other enthusiastically. 

Jungwoo chuckled during a break in the kiss as Ten heaved, chest rising and falling frantically. 

“That was way better than last time,” Jungwoo stated, moving back down to kiss his lips. 

Ten giggled against Jungwoo’s mouth and- 

“You remember?!” he said, pushing against Jungwoo’s chest so he could look at his face properly. 

Jungwoo’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Yeah?” he questioned, unsure what Ten was getting at. 

“Ow!” he exclaimed as Ten hit his chest with his tiny fists. “What are you doing? Stop hitting me. Ten,” he took ahold of Ten’s wrists, stopping the assault. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you remembered, stupid?” he yanked his arms out of Jungwoo’s hold and folded them across his chest, glaring at the boy in front of him. 

“I thought you remembered…” he said carefully, a small frown appearing on his face. 

Ten rolled his eyes, “Of course I remembered, but I didn’t know you remembered,” he intensified his glare, though it held no malice. 

“But I was so obvious?” the frown deepened and mixed with confusion. 

Ten’s gaze softened. “I thought you were messing with me,” he said, hand moving up to sheepishly scratch at his neck again. 

Jungwoo’s bright smile reappeared on his face, his hand moving up to enclose around Ten’s, pulling it free from his reddening neck. “Only partly,” he laughed. 

Ten huffed indignantly, pushing Jungwoo away. Jungwoo laughed harder against Ten’s futile efforts to get away, stopping him completely by pressing a sweet kiss against his lips, Ten reciprocating immediately. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he proposed when they parted. 

“I need to pee.” Ten announced. This caused Jungwoo to laugh again, doubling over as Ten started pushing him away again and running off to the bathroom. 

When he came back out, Jungwoo was waiting for him. He looked up as the door opened and smiled at Ten, reaching his hand out for him to hold. Ten accepted and the two threw a fleeting goodbye at their friends before escaping their company, heading out into the night.

☁

They were lying on a big cloud, backs against the fluff of the cloud which was as soft as always though it somehow felt lighter. The sky was an array of blues that slowly turned into the deepest black sky Ten had ever seen, the few stray stars assuring Ten that there was something out there.

Their hands were entwined as they gazed into the flipped raven abyss, the stars sparkled to match Jungwoo’s eyes. 

Ten lifted himself up on his elbows and turned to glance at Jungwoo, eyes now closed as he basked in the subtle sunlight, a soft pink blush on his rounded cheeks. Ten smiled at the sight and moved his body until he was half laying on top of him. Jungwoo opened his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in confusion over the sudden weight that was on top of him now. When he saw Ten staring back at him, hand rubbing over the delicate skin of his flushed cheeks, he smiled. 

This time, it was Ten who made the first move, leaning down to close the distance and capturing Jungwoo’s lips in a tender kiss and smiling as Jungwoo reciprocated, moving his free hand up to tangle his fingers in Ten’s hair and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

☁

Ten woke up to a text from Jaehyun.

**jaehyun 9:14**

**↪ what the fuck dude**

Ten promptly deleted the message and turned back to the body lying next to him, smiling contently as he nuzzles his face into Jungwoo’s neck, the arm around his waist tightening and pulling him closer into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this, took me a while to write bc i was procrastinating and also bc i dont know how to write make out scenes so it took forever to get the words out lmao
> 
> also i love greys therefore so must ten 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/180centimetres) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/markly)


End file.
